


If You Leave Me Now

by flowersforfood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Song fic, whoops my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforfood/pseuds/flowersforfood
Summary: Written while listening to the song “If you leave me now.”Just Hashirama feelin some feels. Madara feelin- well..
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	If You Leave Me Now

{If you leave me now you'll take away the biggest part of me.} 

The rain poured down, drenching everything it touched. Leaving behind whoever would so unfortunately be in its range, saturated and absolutely freezing.

{And if you leave me now you'll take away the very heart of me.}

The numbness had already set it, not the rain, nor the cold, could penetrate through to the man. Now that the deed was done. Now that his world was gone. 

He had killed before. Been in many battles, fought for what he's believed in more time to count. Those ruthless experiences were nothing in compare to the dreaded silence that followed this unfortunate life. 

{We've come too far to leave it all behind, how could we end it all this way?}

He had cried before, many times in fact. He had cried at the deaths of his brothers. He had cried when he was forced away from his best friend. He had cried the first time they had been sent to war against each other. 

However, he had never cried like this. He had never quite sobbed as hard as now, clutched at fabric the way he does now. He had never screamed and wailed this way, nor had he wished to take everything back so much as now. 

{A love like ours is hard to find, how could we let it slip away?}

Memories of private smiles and secret meet ups poured through his mind. 

From the very beginning, just as a child; in the woods by the river, countless hours spent tossing stones, wrestling together, talking the other's ear off about whatever their little hearts desired. The quiet moments shared, silently perched watching a sunset, the touchy and more personal conversations, comforting the other whenever needed. The moments of his youth that had yet to be ripped away. 

Later, after having matured more and been thrown into the hell that is their world, there lies a time of peace. Where, although it was no longer necessary, the two would still meet up in secret. Would find themselves back at that little river, back to being perched watching a sunset. This time closer. This time with fingers weaved together and heads resting on shoulders. 

The joy that filled them in their childhood hadn't fully returned. However, there was now something new, something more. More private, more intimate. Just for them. 

Now though, there are no feelings for joy or, dare it be said, love. Only pain and regret. The heart wrenching feelings that came and clawed at his heart. 

He told himself that it was for the greater good. Reasoned that it was the will of fire that compelled him to do this. One small sacrifice that would save the much larger people. He told himself this but didn't believe a word. His own lies seeping in through to his very soul and tearing him apart from the inside. 

He'd take it all back. Nothing is worth it. Nothing would ever be worth it. No matter how many time he tried to tel himself otherwise- this sacrifice is anything but small. He may as well of destroyed the rest of the world, his world was gone. 

Not the village, not the country, not the whole world, the universe, would ever be worth the life of his world. His black haired, onyx eyed, world. The world that has felt with him- felt for him. Nothing could compare to his world that once stood proud beside him. 

If he could go back, he'd undo it all. Spare his world the pain and suffering that was forced upon him from such a young age. He'd go back and do anything and everything he could to save his one and only. 

Hashirama was kneeling now- if you could call it that. His body hunched over rather uncomfortably, but he couldn't care less about that. 

His sword, sharp and bloodied, had been casted aside. He never wanted to see that piece of disgusting metal again. 

Tears flowed freely down his face. His knees were muddied and his hands must be converted in blood at this point- perhaps his forehead as well. 

His face in pressed deeply into an unmoving chest. His finger clutch helplessly at navy fabric. 

His wails had yet to cease after he had tumbled to the ground. 

His heart had left him the moment his sword was drawn. When the weapon was used, his heart died with the man before him. 

His heart had died with his world. 

His heart had died with Madara Uchiha. 

Now, regret filling ever pore, every crevice, every single part of him, Hashirama could do nothing but bawl and grasp at the lifeless body of his love. 

Screw the greater good, Madara Uchiha was the greatest good that had and will ever come into his life. 

{And if you leave me now you'll take away the very heart of me.}

Fin~

[Song: If You Leave Me Now, by Chicago]


End file.
